Reality Check
by The Otako Sisters
Summary: Suck at summaries... Anzu goes to Tokyo University and ends up sharing an apartment with Malik. RANDOMNESS! MAJOR OOCNESS!
1. Oversleeping is not cool!

Akiko: Heyo minna! Wassup?   
  
Hotaru: um... the ceiling?  
  
Akiko: *glare* I didn't ask you!  
  
Hotaru: *sniffle, sniffle* you don't have to be soooooo MMMMMMEEEEEEAAAAANNNNN!  
  
Akiko: Okay. ^__^ Let's quit the blabbing and get on with the story.  
  
Hotaru: *Gleam, shine!* okey Dokey!  
  
Akiko: Malik! Come here and do the disclaimer!   
  
Malik: Awwww.... do i hafta?  
  
Hotaru: Yess.... or else Anzu will stalk u for the rest of ur life, and after life! now do u want to do the disclaimer?!  
  
Malik: Fine! Be that way!  
  
Hotaru: i will, so there!  
  
Malik: *growl* Akiko and Hotaru does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters, including me. Thank god!  
  
Akiko & Hotaru: We heard that! *death glare*  
  
***~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~***  
  
Reality Check: Prologue  
  
RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!   
  
Anzu slams the alarm clock really hard until it breaks... and then goes back to sleep.  
  
*5 hours later*  
  
BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!  
  
Anzu slowly (i mean, VERY VERY SLOWLY!) picks up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Is this the Masaki residence?" the receptionist asked.  
  
"Hmm? Masaki? Who's that?" Anzu replied sleepily, not bothering to process the words in her mind.   
  
"Oh! I'm sorry, did I dial the wrong number? Well sorry to bother you, good-bye!" she said and hung up.  
  
"Hmmm.......I wonder who'd be calling me in the middle of the night?" Anzu said and looks at her alarm clock sitting on her bedside table. She suddenly shoots up when she realized what time it was. "Ack!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's already **_TWELVE O'CLOCK?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!_**"  
  
Anzu runs to the restroom and quickly brushes her teeth, then grab her uniform and changes into it. She runs out of the house without eating breakfast.   
  
*Domino Highschool*  
  
In the hallway, a brunette rushed into a certain classroom. Just as she opened the door, all the students looked up at her. 'Oh no! This is the wrong classroom!!!!!!!!!!!' Anzu blushes a really deep red color, and then rushes back out. She quickly starts going around in circles trying to find her classroom, until she finally realized that her real classroom was right _next_ to the wrong class that she first walked into.  
  
Anzu rushes in and finds her seat. The teacher looks at the person who just ran in. "Oh Masaki! You're here? I though you were sick!"  
  
"Oh no. I was.. uh...just...uh....ummm.............ARGH! I don't know how to explain this. Alright! I overslept! Goddammit! Are you happy now?!" Anzu said, turning dark red from anger and embarrassment.  
  
The teacher just stood there staring at her; the other students stared at her sudden outburst as well. "Um...Masaki...I didn't say anything. And...you have a very colorful language...BUT WATCH IT!"  
  
Anzu flushed red. "Yes ma'am."   
  
The teacher then turned to the class. "Okay, as I was saying, I'll be sending your results for your college or university entrance exams. And oh, Masaki, could you stay behind after class please?"  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOO....She is in trouble..." the class whispered.  
  
*After school*  
  
"Miss Aizawa, what did you want?" Anzu asked, very weakly, scared, and timid. "Oh, Miss Masaki, there's nothing to be afraid of. Please have a seat." Anzu sits down on a table. "It's just that Tokyo University saw your scores and were very proud of it. So, they would like you to be in the class of '04."  
  
Suddenly, Anzu's eyes lit up and were growing really big, the biggest it can get (just like this: OO). "REALLY?! ARE YOU SERIOUS? YOU MUST BE KIDDING ME! I THINK I AM HAVING A DREAM, A HALLUNCINATION! PINCH ME!" The teacher did as Anzu asked, and went ahead to pinch her. "Ow! What did you do that for?!?"  
  
"I thought you told me to pinch you. Sorry if that hurt," the teacher replied.  
  
"Oh, that's right. What were you saying before?"   
  
"You made it into Tokyo University!"  
  
"NANI?!? REALLY?!? ARE YOU KIDDING?!?" Anzu asked very excitedly (again).  
  
'Oh no, not this again...' thought the teacher while shaking her head.  
  
_**The beginning...of a new story...(a very weird one too.)**_  
  
***~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~***  
  
Hotaru: Ack! I keep on typing my own name wrong! how sad is that?! >  
Akiko: Haha! My name is easy to type! :P   
  
Hotaru: Sooo... not your last name, it is soooooooo llllllllllllllllllooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnngggggggggg. Neener-neener-boo-boo!  
  
Akiko: It's only 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8 letters!! What's so long about that?  
  
Hotaru: **_ONLY.._** You must be kidding me. 8 freakin' long letters?  
  
Akiko: I think this is enough babbling...so...**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**  
  
Hotaru: And PLZE, PLZE, NO FLAMES OR ANZU BASHERS! Okey dokey, we'll update soon! (i hope...-__-U) 


	2. Where are my keys!

Hotaru: Back for more!! >  
Akiko: Aren't the readers s'pose to say dat?   
  
Hotaru: Nuh-uh.   
  
Akiko: Uh-huh. (Goes on fighting like that for at least 2 hours)   
  
Hotaru: Oh, I forgot to tell you about my story with the DVD player.   
  
Akiko: I heard that story before.   
  
Hotaru: Well, then,....too bad, you will just have to hear it again.   
  
Akiko: *grumble**grumble*   
  
Hotaru: I was going to get my Yugioh DVD from Akiko, afterschool, but I forgot to get it afterschool. When I got home, I sat down on the couch and stared at the DVD player.   
  
Akiko: The DVD player was right in front of you!!! _**DVD...**_   
  
Hotaru: I know! I was staring at it for five minutes, and it didn't pop into my head that I forgot the _YGO DVD_. Argh! I feel so stupid!   
  
Akiko: Probably you might be....-.-   
  
Hotaru: I heard that! >=(   
  
KONK!!*Akiko has a bandaid on her head anime style*   
  
Akiko: Now, can we get on with the show?   
  
Hotaru: Ne-wayz, our other guest, who by the way is **_NOT SO GRUMPY_** like*cough cough* (indicating to Malik) someone, is going to do the disclaimer.   
  
Malik: I heard that!!!   
  
Akiko: And our special guest is....... *drum roll* **ANZU!!!!**   
  
Anzu: Me!?   
  
Akiko and Hotaru: Yup ^.^   
  
Anzu: Okaaaaaaaaaaaay............here goes nothing! Akiko and Hotaru does not own any of the YGO characters, though they would like to, but they can't. -__-   
  
Hotaru: I know....I really wish that we could, but too bad...   
  
Akiko: *sniffle*Yup...   
  
Anzu: So...DID I DO REALLY WELL?! HOW WASSAT?! DID I MAKE ANY MISTAKES? WHATTIF I DID?! OH-NO!!!!   
  
Akiko and Hotaru: O_OU.....umm....   
  
*Anzu starts to chase Hotaru and Akiko because they were running away (cuz they were creeped out by Anzu).*   
  
Hotaru: YYYYYYAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!   
  
Akiko: HHHHHEEEEELLLLPPPP!!!!!   
  
~~~~~~______~~~~~~______   
  
So, here is Chap.1!!   
  
Reality Check: Where Are My Keys?!   
  
THUNK! BAM! CRASH! BOOM!   
  
Anzu was dropping her boxes of stuff (she doesn't really mean it, but she is kinda clumsy in this fanfic). Her teacher, Miss Aizawa, told her that she made it into Tokyo University, and so Anzu spent the whole summer packing and moving. She knew she was going to share her room with someone else, but sucks for her, she doesn't know who the "someone else" is. (A/N: Anzu is in an apartment)   
  
'Man, maybe I should of called Yugi or someone to help me move the boxes. They are sooooo heavy!' Anzu thought as she was carrying one of them.   
  
'Waitaminute...._**where are my house keys**_!? My landlord gave 'em to me, and if I can't find them, I won't be able to get into my own apartment!!!' Anzu panicked as she was searching for her keys, which she happened to be in her hand. 'Argh! I am sooo dead! What am I going to do? Why am I holding my keys when I should be searching for themmm.....oh, they were in my hand all along. I knew that... -_-U'   
  
After Anzu unpacked, her roommate drove over to get their stuff over as well. Little does she know, her roommate would be someone she would never in a million years, decades, and even centuries share an apartment with.   
  
**_RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_** "Coming!" cried Anzu as she ran to the door. "Hey, my name is Anzu. I guess I will be sharing an apartment with you... **_ISHTAR?!?!?!?!?!?!?!_**" Anzu screamed, soo loud that the people from the residence down the street can hear her.   
  
*Down the street*   
  
"Wow...somebody's sure hyper today," a man said to his wife.   
  
"Yup, probably high on something..." replied the wife.   
  
*Back to Anzu and Malik*   
  
"**Masaki?!** Oh great, now that I finally get to go to an university, I end up sharing an apartment with Masaki! Who on earth could have a day more worse than mine?!" Malik Ishtar said, really rudely, emphases on "Masaki".   
  
"Hey, you know that I am standing right infront of you so I can hear you!"   
  
"Speaking of you standing infront of me, why don't you move, Masaki, so I can get into **_my_** apartment." Malik smirked as he went into the apartment. Anzu just rolled her eyes.   
  
So, Anzu and Malik both started to unpack their belongings and getting the apartment all neat and clean (Malik has some issues with cleaning, like for example, he used soap and sponge to clean the windows, when there was Windex window cleaner sitting right next to him). Soon it was time to decide who will get the master bedroom and who will get the other slightly smaller bedroom with no bathroom attached.   
  
"Since I got here first, I should have the master bedroom," Anzu stated, with an evil glare.   
  
"Nuh-uh, men are much more superior than women," objected Malik. (A/N: Today for history, we learned that women were the lowest class in medieval China.*sniffle sniffle*)   
  
"Well then, _Malik_, you will just have to bear with the little bedroom, because before you came in, I already unpacked all my stuff into the bigger one!" Anzu said, sticking her tongue out.   
  
"NANI?!? That's not fair! Just because I came a little later, you didn't have to hog the master bedroom!" Malik shouted.   
  
Anzu just stared at him. "Are you insisting for us to _share_ the bedroom, Malik?"   
  
"HELL NO!!!" he yelled back instantly.   
  
"Good! Because I don't want to share it with anyway!" Anzu said and stomped away. "And I hope the smaller bedroom is comfortable enough cause that's where you'll be sleeping for the _next four years_!"   
  
"Noooooooooooooo..." sulked Malik.   
  
***************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~   
  
A few weeks after they moved in, and a few weeks before they start school, Malik and Anzu got their schedules for the first quarter in the mail. (A/N: Just to let you know, we know nothing about this stuff, so just be on the lookout for tons and tons of mistakes! >  
Anzu was reading off her schedule."Japanese, Algebra I & II, General Science, Biology, Japanese History, Japanese Government, Phychology, Sociology, Health Education, Physical Education." Unfortunately, Malik was reading the same things at the same time...   
  
Malik turned to face Anzu. "Hey! Stop mimicking me!"   
  
Anzu looked at him, confused. "What do you mean I'm mimicking you?! I'm just reading my schedule, you're the one that's mimicking me!"   
  
"Huh? I'm not mimicking you!" Malik protested.   
  
"Than what do you assume just happened? Do you really think that we would have the same schedule?!" Anzu yelled in his face.   
  
"Well how should I know?! How about we read our schedules out loud again, than we can figure out who's mimicking who!" Malik said and started to read his schedule over again.   
  
".....Phychology, Sociology, Health Education, Physical Education..."   
  
".....Health Education, Physical Education..."   
  
Malik glared at Anzu. "DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO STOP MIMICKING ME?!?!?"   
  
"I'm not...mimicking you...Malik...I've noticed that...we have...**THE SAME SCHEDULE!!!!!** I'm going to be stuck with you in every single one of my classes for the next two months of my life!"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Hotaru: Well...*huff*..we were...*puff*...soooo evil...*huff*..in our story...*puff*   
  
Akiko: Yes...*cough, huff*..sooo...*puff*...evil.....*sits on the floor next to Hotaru*   
  
Anzu: You guys are tired already!? We only ran around for half an hour.   
  
Akiko and Hotaru: **_HALF AN HOUR!!!!!!!!!!!_**   
  
Anzu: ^.^ Hehe.....well, remember...**PLZE REVIEW! PLZE REVIEW! PLZE REVIEW!**   
  
Akiko: And no flames or Anzu basher. P.S. We're **_NOT_** Anzu bashers...for any of you who think that we are...^___^U   
  
Hotaru: Okie dokie, see you next chappie!!! 


End file.
